


Nagito's Journey of Hope

by shxnyshvpphxre



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnyshvpphxre/pseuds/shxnyshvpphxre
Summary: What if somehow instead of showing the 77th class Chiaki's execution, Junko showed them the killing game of Hope's Peak's council members? Everyone still fall into despair, especially after they saw Chiaki's dead body, but that excludes Nagito.Still full of hope, he even tries to find it. Even if it means he have to survive the despairfull world alone, while his classmates made the world an abyss full of despair.Everything changes, the despair era, the Neo World Program, the killing game victims and killers, and his encounter with Izuru. Will Nagito be able to make his world hopeful like how it was supposed to be? Will he made the right choice to let Izuru be his hope?
Relationships: Class 77 & Komaeda Nagito, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Warriors of Hope, Naegi Komaru & Warriors of Hope
Kudos: 31





	1. How it all started

“I’ve originally brought this as a souvenir.” Nagito with a gun pointing at the blonde pigtail hair high school girl. “K-Komaeda stop! Killing is wrong, no matter how you look at it!” Nagito's company, the class leader, Chiaki warn her fellow classmate before it's too late. Eyes looking determinedly for killing his target, he shook his head and to give Chiaki an answer. “No, that's wrong, class rep. Didn't I say it? It's for hope”

The girl who is Nagito's target, Junko, look surprisingly calm, even with a guy pointing his gun towards her. “Let’s test it” Nagito said before begin his next ramble “If I could kill you, then that means you're not worthy to be a stepping stone for hope. And to make everyone's hope shine, you must be a symbol of despair!” Nagito protest to Junko, focusing on his goal. “You really do love hope huh… Into a despairing degree” Junko finally said something, replying her uncertain assassin's ramble. “I hope you don't get killed though, and be everyone's stepping stone for hope” Nagito hoped so.

Until he feel someone's presence behind him.

He quickly tilted the gun to the mysterious presence. There, he saw a man, hair as dark as the night, eyes red matching the dark aura he have. Feeling the need of the mysterious man to be removed, Nagito quickly shot the gun. Or, _the jammed gun._

“Ah? Oh no why is it jammed?” Nagito mumbled to himself and taking back the gun to see why it's jammed. Seeing a chance to strike, the long haired man encountered Nagito.

_“Good luck is it? Well, I have that too.”_ Said the man.

Nagito panicking on the inside. ‘Wh-what is this feeling? It's as if… Hope is around me. _Inside him. Just who is-'_

Before Nagito could notice, the man had already stole the gun that was in Nagito's full possession and shot the clueless male right in his left chest. The shotted male fall backwards, eyes still looking at the man who shot him. “KOMAEDA!” Chiaki quickly came to Nagito's side, shouting at him in hope of him survived the shot. And that hope has been answered. She notices how odd Nagito's expression, and when she search around the white haired male's pocket that is located on his left chest, it turns out that the bullet hit only the student handbook inside the pocket, and Nagito is unharmed.

Nagito's expression? Cheeks painted in pink, his mouth opened forming a crescent shape, and his eyes targeting at the long haired male who shot him. It feels like he's blessed with the man's presence, like he's a drunk man who just saw his guardian angel. _His guardian angel who share the same luck as him. Oh how lucky he is to be there at that moment._

Apparently, as his hand trying to reach out to the man, his consciousness fade. His surroundings turned dark, and he couldn't see his guardian angel again.

Time passed since he passed out, when he eventually comes to his senses, he's already in his classroom, with his classmates surrounding him, while Chiaki convinces everyone to save their teacher, Miss Yukizome on the lair. Looks like their teacher somehow able to get into the hidden lair and has been taken off by Junko is what Nagito simplify.

_'But it's dangerous'_ Nagito thought. He didn't want his classmates to get hurt, and he knows for sure that Junko isn't someone even his symbols of hope could handle. He warned everyone of the dangerousness if they act recklessly, some were concerned, but Chiaki succeeded persuaded everyone to join her for saving their teacher. And Nagito decided to tag along with them. _Without knowing what they have gotten themselves into._

Trying to not be a burden, Nagito tries to stand up, with weak instincts, he failed. And his consciousness came to a halt once again. And once he came to his senses, _this is where the crazy part will happen that will change everything._

Everyone, _except Chiaki_ , was in a place with some podiums lining up that shapes them into a circle, there's a giant screen with them, and the lightning on that place is just very wrong, even though Mikan told them that this place was supposed to be the exit. A seed of rush came onto everyone, while wondering 'what is this place?’

_And that's how it started_.

The giant screen finally showing something, making it's own noise, while another voice have been heard, or rather, _Junko's voice._ “Helloooo everyone! Welcome to the place where you all will fall into _despair_!!!!” Junko announce aloud, her voice echoed throughout the room. And then, the screen turn into a something that looks like a video footage, with Hope's Peak Academy's familiar faces, they're student council members, _cruelly killing each other_.

Screams from the video ringing through everyone's ears, and soon enough, everyone in the room went along screaming. The sound of blood dripping, knifes that took a person's living soul, and lifeless bodies falling to the ground. For them to witness such a cruel situation of Hope's Peak's students, falling into each other's despair, soon enough, _the despair has set on to everyone in the room, **except a certain someone.**_

Of course, everyone was feeling sick of watching that horrible video, and so did Nagito, with an exceptional thing that kept Nagito sane even when he finished watching the video, was _that man._ That long black haired man that was shown to dodged the bullet from the member's pistol. And for that, he was the sole survivor of that despair inducing situation. Nagito's eyes went wide after seeing that man, as if after a blackout, he saw a light, a blinding, shining light that makes the world bright. It was the same feeling he has when he was being shot from that man, _the same hopeful feeling._

“Oh myy, looks like everyone has finished watching?” A voice came out of nowhere, belong to Junko, after revealing herself to everyone. “How was it? Wasn't the despair _beautiful?_ Have you all basked around the feeling of it!?” Junko asks with a childish persona, the naivety. “Since you all finished that video, I have a _surprise_ for you all!!”

Everyone except Nagito's heart was beating enthusiastically, it's like they can't wait to feel another despair. The smiling faces they had went instantly become a gasp after the _revealing of the surprise._

“TADA!! Another despair for you all!!”

And that despair, **_was Chiaki's dead body._**

****

Everyone, especially the girls fall on their knees in front of their class leader's dead body. For Nagito, it was overwhelming. Not only the massacre came into their school, but it even reach his symbols of hope. Speechless, Nagito didn't say anything, even if he wanted to scream, laugh, cry, he doesn't know what to do. While everyone just rambling about how hopeless things currently are, _he doesn't feel despair at all._ _Or rather, it wasn't despair. More like, trying to find hope in a despair situation_.

Normally, Nagito would just let the despair free, but he didn't. He want to feel hope in there. _'It's strange, will there ever be hope in-'_ That's when he realize, the one that's keeping him from despair after all this, _is that man._ How he always feel hopeful when he only sees him, or being mesmerized just by his presence, _he is the one that kept Nagito's heart from basking into the abyss called despair._

A convenient stranger who he met only once, had saved him at the most despair inducing situation. Unfortunately, his classmates aren't feeling the same way with him, because they have lost all hope. “S-such a feeling… No wonder Enoshima-san wanted us to feel it!!” Mikan started, “That video… And Nanami went to all this to make us feel despair…” Everyone, Sonia, Hiyoko, Kazuichi, even Fuyuhiko who was known for being the cold yakuza had started bonding with everyone through the same despair they felt, while Nagito as always being left out. But not because of bad intention, but because they felt different.

“Well, looks like everything's going according as plan!” Junko mumble to herself and started announcing “Since there will be _inconvenience_ if you know a certain someone, because Komaeda-senpai seems to feel like it, everyone please come here!!”

_‘A certain someone? Could it be him? Remembering means that I have to forget him..!’_ Nagito thought. For the first time, he found a contagious, beautiful hope, _and now he will just… forget about him?_

“I-I have to get out of here..!” Nagito mumble to himself, while running to the door he and his classmates went to enter the room. “Komaeda-senpaiii, why do you go there while i'm here? I just need a little time of yours~” Junko persuaded him. “N-no! I… I need to… get out…!” While pushing the door open, he hoped his luck will save him right now, because he can't rely on anything to get out of there except his lucky nature.

He hoped, he kept on hoping, and hoping, and hoping, and hoping, and hoping, and hoping, untill it came. The door had made their break. He kept on running, even without a goal, he relied on his luck for him to get out of here, in hoping of finding hope in this situation, because soon enough, the world will be despair itself at it's finest. But he wasn't alone, Akane as known as the athlete of the class, pursued him. It wasn't long too until Gundham's animal companions went for Nagito too. But with his luck, he succeeded.

Once he found a way out, he kept on running without a destination, but with a goal. To find hope, that long haired man, and somehow bring hope in which he concluded is within that man so that the despair could be stopped. That way, Chiaki's death could be avenged by the only sane man, and let Junko being the stepping stone for the greatest hope.

He can't wait to meet the hope of the world.


	2. Lucky escape, lucky meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodbye Hope's Peak Academy. High school's been tough, unlike normal students. Well, since i'm not normal either way…”
> 
> Before setting sail off to the outside world, Nagito still needs to prepare himself. But, will he be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG people actually read this? Thank you so much!! Oh please read this btw don't want to sound like i don't want you guys to read it while i REALLY appreciate you guys sooo much!!/gen

_'School's no longer safe…! I need to find a new place!’_

Finally alone, without being pursued, Nagito planned to go back to his dorm at Hope's Peak to gather his stuff. So he ran without knowing where to go, luckily with his luck, he was able to see the school's entrance, _and some students?_

“HEY! THAT UNIFORM! HE'S FROM THE MAIN COURSE!!”

'Main course? Are they from the reserve course that got no talent? What business do they have here?’

**“GET HIM!!”**

Times when Nagito thought his course is clear, it wasn't. It's normal for his luck too. His path was smoothly well but in the end, he got ambushed. The students that formed a crowd at the school's entrance now is making a crowd for catching Nagito. Even though the main course dorms are actually the opposite way from school's campus, you still have to pass by the entrance to get there. Without thinking, Nagito ran through the nearby forest and went straight ahead to get to the dorms.

The reserve course students still chasing him, _he was soo close to get there too._ Nagito has always been physically weak, due to his illness and lack of healthy consumption, so it was predictable when he's panting from exhaustion, sometimes even trip and fall. But with his luck _again,_ the crowd that was pursuing him sometimes got hit by a tree, or some random forest animals chasing them, but luckily, Nagito's path were still clear.

Finally, he saw it. The dorm's building, just up ahead. But yes, his luck strikes again, _it was locked._

He may still be far ahead from the reserve course students, but with time went on, of course they will get him if he does nothing. But, he still has faith in his lucky nature, so he slowly analyzing his surroundings, finding a way to get in without breaking the window.

There is no convenient Rapunzel that will let down it's hair to get into the tower, _but there is an open window that leads directly to Nagito's dorm._ He remembered that before he went to greet his classmates, he forgot to close the window when he dropped his belongings. But unlike the story, there is no thing such as a ladder to get there.

**“HE’S THERE!! HEY, DON'T RUN!!”**

The reserve course crowd is finally catching up to him, and Nagito still hasn't found a safe way to get there. ‘ _Ah, guess if there's no safe way, I just have to go through the hard way eh?’_ Nagito mumble to himself, with his hand reaching out to climb the building with his bare hands.

Yes, we've mentioned this before, that Nagito is physically weak. But the advantage of his luck and his weight to be considered underweight is something that could lift up the chances he could succeed, even with his low stamina to be a nuisance. He kept on climbing, and climbing, his hand reaching for the topper position, lifting up his feet to lift his body up with his little remained stamina from running. His room is on the third floor too, but luckily, _at the very back._ So he is currently on the backside of the building where the reserve course students can't see him.

“H… Hi.. A-al… Almost… There…!” Yes, he is almost there. He's just one hand away from the opened window frame, and then, he let his hand enter the room, and finally, he's inside his dorm. It's strange, how that place was supposed to be a good place to stay, since Hope's Peak's vibe was really peaceful. But with circumstances right now, nothing there, even his own room feels safe.

The things that he just tidied up from his luggage, are gonna return to the luggage again. He closed his window to clear his room out of suspicion, grab his spare free clothes, notebooks, pen, and some random tools he brought just in case he gets trouble from his luck, and bought them inside his luggage. But, before he leave, he realize that this will probably his last time he got to spend his time at high school, even though he technically doesn't graduate normally, but he consider himself an alumni of Hope's Peak Academy from that time on. _The ex super high school level lucky student._

“Will there even be another lucky student? Guess that will be up to hope to decide that kind of fate…”

Ah! ‘Should I change into normal clothes? It would be rather comforting if people wouldn't identify me as a high schooler…' With that thought, Nagito rushed and changed into a white shirt, black jeans, and zipper shoes, best to keep it simple.

**_“Goodbye Hope's Peak Academy. High school's been tough, unlike normal students. Well, since i'm not normal either way…”_ **

****

With a quiet farewell, he left his room and took a step outside with his necessities that he brought. He rushed to the first floor, quietly enough so he won't interrupt the other students that are still inside. He noticed while making his footsteps to the first floor, no one seems to be patrolling, since there's a security guard that keeps the dorms safe while the students are studying, that's what Nagito's biggest concern at first, but maybe because of his luck?

The courtyard outside the dorms are clear, _or maybe they're scattered around there?_ No. It's not the time to hesitate, especially since he has his luck. He quietly opened the door, and as to be expected, the reserve course students that is hunting for him is ahead of him.

He ran, finally outside of school grounds, to the outside world. It's actually feels quite unfamiliar, since Nagito spends his 3 years inside school, and he isn't the type that likes to hang out with friends with his low self esteem. He just ran without thinking where to go, without a destination.

_Meanwhile somewhere at Hope's Peak_

“I’m sooo sorry Kamukura-senpaii, can you forgive lil ol' me? Pweasee?? I'll make sure those kids know about him!!” Junko plead for the man's forgiveness. Apparently, the plan is to erase the memory of everyone that had encountered _Izuru_ before and Izuru himself of the identity of them. That would include Nagito, but because of his escape, it would make Nagito still remembers him. “Just get it on with” Izuru demanded, “Even if he remembers me, the fact that I will forget about him will make it less boring.”

“Okie dokie! Then let's get in on with!”

_At an unknown street…_

The happy people that pass by, the smiles on their face, Nagito knew that soon those happy, hopeful feeling will be full of despair once Junko's plan commence. Still, he needs to find a place to stay, if all possible, a place that is not like a hotel, or somewhere where it isn't too crowded. If he had to pay, it wouldn't be a problem, since his luck and inheritance from his late parents give him the money he would need for even his child.

“Let's take a rest for now…” Nagito mumble to himself once he saw an empty bench he could rely on his rest for a while. He carefully sit on it and put his belongings beside him. Absorbing the situation around him, the gray sky, cold wind blew over the street, and the noise of the crowded streets of normal people, without an exceptional talent such as himself. Thinking that he would be a normal legal citizen of society means he have to live a normal life of survival, especially since soon despair will overcome this world, it will be merciless level. But for now, he could think about safety a little bit later, the things he's worrying about is-

*GROWL*

Well, even if Nagito's eating schedule is pretty broke, he still feel the hunger of his body. Realizing he hadn't even had any food that day, and on top of that, running from an angry crowd, climbing a three story building, and escaping a large well known school grounds. _What a day._

“Hey, you white kid over there…!” A sound came from a woman of pink in blue and white shirt that is slowly approaching him. She then handed Nagito a bunch of breads. “Your stomach'd make a good singer. It's so loud just peoples a meter away from you could hear it scream” The woman said teasingly. Her voice is that of a motherly tone, but her appearance herself makes her look young. “N-no need miss… I will buy some-” “Save your money, kid. It's tough when you have to deal with loans for money. I know it cuz of my son himself…” The lady cut through Nagito's words with still a soft tone of a mother. Still hesitate a little bit, he slowly took the bread from the lady. It's been so long since someone gives him something, let alone a stranger.

'I guess normal people are far different with true gifted symbols of hope…'

Ironically, since it's been so long since someone other than the schools staff cared for his self being, a small hint of tear coming out of his eyes, along with a little sense of… Happiness?

“You homeless or somethin'?” the woman asked, taking the empty spot next Nagito by sitting on it while looking at the starved looking eyes the pale boy has. He swallowed the bite of the bread in his mouth as fast as he could and replied honestly “Yes… I'm still looking for a place to stay, ah..! There's no need to worry ma'am, you don't need to worry about a worthless stranger like me, I'm very grateful for the bread too…”

Does he really mean it? Yeah, but somewhere deep in his heart, of course no. But considering how kind that woman was to him, can he really put her down even if she's not anyone special?

…

“Hey, wanna come with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew i'm starting a series! Hope it's to everyone's liking! I'll try to upload as soon as possible!
> 
> By the way ranting a lil, i have this plotline brainrot for a while, and i find it kinda interesting to see Nagito being hopefull because of Izuru because he hadn't met Hajime... And he gets to be the action star! 
> 
> Well hopefully you all will enjoy it! It's gotta be a long run, since the killing game will resulting different victims, killers, and plotline!


End file.
